


Consciousness: Dark Wave

by LadyMoonScar



Series: The Consciousness Series [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Loki returns, F/M, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoonScar/pseuds/LadyMoonScar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since Marina Berg joined the Avengers under the codename Typhoon. Two years since she put Asgard to her back. But when Jane Foster is infected with the Aether, Marina is sent to Asgard to assess the situation and return the scientist to Earth. What happens next is...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Who Wander

Long before the birth of light, there was darkness. And from that darkness came the Dark Elves. Millennia ago, the most ruthless of their kind, Malekith, sought to transform our universe back into one of the eternal night. Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction. The noble armies of Asgard, led by King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures. As the Nine World converged above him Malekith could at last unleash the Aether.

But Asgard, with the help of a young goddess born of water, ripped the weapon from his grasp. Without it, the Dark Elves fell into ruin and their king named Accursed. Malekith was vanquished and the Aether was no more.

Or so we were led to believe.

 

"Ten bucks says she wipes out."

"I'm sorry, have you forgotten she controls water?"

"No. But c'mon! No one is that good!"

"Ten bucks says you're wrong."

It was a beautiful sunny day in Malibu, California. Steven Rogers, aka Captain America, and Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, sat on the private sandy beach and watched the youngest addition of the Avengers swim out to meet the perfect waves on a light blue surfboard.

Steve smiled as he watched her stand up on her board and ride the wave perfectly. And then cheered and clapped as she rose up onto the top of the large wave.

"Cheater," Tony muttered, handing over a ten dollar bill to Steve. "But she is getting good at controlling her powers."

Steve nodded even as a small frown touched his lips. "Yeah. I just wish the nightmares would stop."

Tony frowned, too. "She still hasn't shaken those? It's been a year since she got back from Asgard."

"I know, and they did stop. For a while." Steve sighed. "She's been trying to hide it from me, but I can tell when she's upset."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't get all mushy with me, cap. You know what I would do?"

"I really don't care…"

"I would take her someplace far away," Tony said anyway. "Someplace she hasn't been before and do all that lovebird tourism thing. She hasn't been to Paris, has she?"

"Why?"

"I'm just saying I have a little villa there and you guys are welcome to use it. As long as you pay for anything you break. Like the bed, for example."

"Stark!"

"Oh, like you two don't do it."

"Shut up! She's coming."

"With no help from you, I'll bet."

Marina Berg jogged up to them, looking fantastic in a white bikini with a turquoise wave print. Her sandy colored hair was pulled back into a beach-girl ponytail and rippled over her left shoulder. The surfboard she carried melted back into water and splashed behind her.

Steve stood up and greeted her with a smile and a kiss. "You were fantastic, as always."

Marina smiled at him. "Thank you."

Tony scoffed. "He says that every night, huh? After you surf him?"

The water dripping off Marina lifted off her and flew into Tony's face. "Shut up, Stark." Marina slipped her hand into Steve's. "Come swim with me."

 

The clanking of chains filled his ears. Really, it was overkill; all these restraints just for him? Alright, it was a bit flattering. They considered him a real threat. That was good. They saw him now. They saw what he really was this time; unredeemable.

Loki, the God if Mischief and Lies, was led to Odin the Allfather's throne yet again a prisoner. Only this time there was no opulence, no crowd. Just Odin and Frigga and Algrim. Personally, Loki didn't think much of Algrim; he was a Dark Elf, one who had betrayed his former master and pledged himself to the service of a mortal.

A mortal that had turned her back on Loki.

Just when he needed her most.

I wonder how she is, he couldn't help thinking. Is she happy with her soldier? Has she left him? Does she still hate me?

"Loki." Frigga's soft voice called him back to the present.

He smiled condescendingly at her. "Hello, mother. Have I made you proud?"

"Please, don't make this worse," she pleaded.

"Define worse."

"Enough!" Odin snapped. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Frigga left unhappily with Algrim just behind her. As he turned to leave, the Dark Elf gave Loki a pitying look that looked too much like the mortal's. Loki tried to ignore this by looking up defiantly at the Allfather. And then laughed. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

Odin stared hard at him. "Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God," Loki said. "Just like you."

"We are not gods," Odin replied. "We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." He leaned forward and added, "Just as she did."

Loki stiffened. "Don't you dare talk about her."

"All this because Loki desires the throne?"

"It is my birthright."

"Your birthright was to die as a child!" Odin bellowed. "Cast out onto a frozen rock."

"You know that's not what happened," Loki seethed. "You took me from my father before he could ever set his eyes upon me! Laga…Laga knew I would have the love I needed there. But you threw that back in her face and forced her to lie!"

"The lie was of her own making," Odin replied. "Hers and Laufey. They knew the consequences of their love. And if I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am for the ax then, for mercy's sake, just swing it," Loki said.

"Frigga is the only reason you are alive," Odin said. "That and I will not kill Laga's only child. She sacrificed much for you, Loki. I will not let those sacrifices be in vain. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

Loki blinked. "And what of Thor? You will make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains."

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done," Odin replied. "He will bring balance to the Nine Realms and then, yes, he will be king."

Loki didn't fight as the guards escorted him to the dungeons.


	2. Memories of the Void

It was so dark…

_Wake up._

There was no sun. No moon. Not even any stars.

_Wake up!_

Where was she?

_Wake up, you’re dreaming!_

She couldn’t see anything. It felt like she was back in the Void with Laga.

_No! Laga’s gone! Wake up, Marina!_

Someone was watching her. They were coming for her!

“ _No_!”

Marina bolted upright in bed, gasping, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Beside her, Steve jerked awake. “Mari?” He sat up and cupped her face. “Marina, wake up! Hey!”

She looked around, taking in her surroundings shakily. Steve’s hands on her face slowly brought her back to reality and she sagged into him. “Babe… Between you and me, there is no such thing as a restful night.”

Steve kissed the side of her head. “What was it this time?”

Marina smiled. It was what they said to each other whenever one of them woke up screaming. “It was the Void. Or something like it. It was so dark; there wasn’t any source of light.”

“There is always light,” Steve whispered, rubbing her arms. “I have you and you have me.”

Marina smirked wearily. “You’re so cheesy.” She snuggled against his bare chest and kissed his collarbone. “But I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replied, wrapping her arms around her body and pulling them both down back to the bed where nightmares wouldn’t bother either of them.

Until the morning.

 

Nothing could compare to the smell of pancakes, melted butter and maple syrup in the morning. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and juice accompanied this breakfast of champions. Tony, Bruce, Pepper, Steve and Marina sat at the breakfast table, happily eating and listening to the news.

 _Sir, Director Fury is in the elevator_ , JARVIS interrupted. _He says it is urgent_.

“I thought you said you’d fix the security problem,” Marina said pointedly at Tony.

Nick Fury, Director of SHEILD, walked into the kitchen dressed in his usual black leather, coat and eye patch. “Miss Berg,” he said. “We have a situation.”

“Can it at least wait until I’m done eating?” she asked snootily.

“Thor’s been spotted in London.”

“Good for the blonde gorilla,” Marina said. “I’ll be sure to steer away from him.”

“What’s Thor doing in London?” Bruce Banner asked.

“Apparently showing up unexpectedly and then abducting scientists to take back home,” Fury said.

“Go Foster,” Tony snickered, earning himself a sharp jab with a fork from Pepper.

“What the Hell do you want me to do about it?” Marina asked.

“Go to Asgard and get Jane Foster back.”

“No.”

Fury glared daggers at her with his one eye. “Come again?”

“No,” she repeated slowly. “I’m never going back to Asgard. Those assholes just ruin lives. If Jane wants to be with Thor, fine; more power to her. Me? I have a super soldier and my training to keep me happy.”

“I’m not asking you, Berg,” Fury growled, folding his arms.

“And I’m not one of your dogs to play fetch, Nicholas,” Marina snapped, getting to her feet.

“Alright,” Steve said, getting between them. “Let’s just take a deep breath. Mari, can I talk to you outside?”

Tony watched them go. “JARVIS, record their conversation.”

“Tony!”

“What?”

“You had better not side with him,” Marina growled.

“I am always on your side,” Steve said, touching her forearms. “But I think a trip to Asgard might be warranted. Hear me out,” he added quickly when she bared her teeth at him. “You haven’t been the same since you got back. Let’s face it, Mari, these nightmares are getting worse. Maybe there’s something on Asgard that can help you distinguish Laga’s memories from your own.”

Marina folded her arms. “It’s…possible.”

“Then isn’t it worth a trip? And if you bring Dr Foster back with you, Fury will leave us alone.”

“Until your next mission.”

“Mari…”

She groaned. “But do I have to see _him_?”

“God no,” Steve said immediately. “I hope you stay as far away from him as you can.” He smiled and pulled her into his arms. “And if he tries anything with you again, you can show him that move Natasha taught you to do on Tony when he gets too mouthy.”

“Mmm, I like that idea.” She sighed and kissed him once. “Okay, I’ll go to Asgard. But I’ll hate every moment of it.”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Tony shouted out to them. “You might wanna check this out!”

“You realize you’ll be alone with him, right?” Marina teased.

Steve groaned. “Might take a mission while you’re gone.” They went back inside and he snapped, “What is it?”

Bruce had the TV on and he turned up the volume. The reporter was in the middle of a report at Stonehenge. “… _the police were called to the scene shortly after 11 am this morning after a seemingly harmless rambler approached the area then decide to strip naked and effectively terrorize tourists with his scientific equipment whilst shouting that he was trying to save them. The man, later identified as noted astrophysicist Dr Erik Selvig, has been called in to questioning by police_.”

“Oh no,” Marina groaned.

“Somebody’s gone banana balls,” Tony snickered, recording the event.

“I have to deal with Loki, don’t I,” Marina griped. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect. You owe me big time for this Fury!”

“So you’ll go?”

“Yes,” she growled. She stomped past them to the shower, her appetite effectively gone.


End file.
